Pokemon:Mystery Adventure Story 1
by Ryomon321
Summary: Three boys wished to live like a Pokemon. Their adventure is just getting started. Iknow, I'm bad at summaries. This is first fic so I really hope you'll like it. Enjoy!
1. The tornado

**Hey, guys. This is my very first story so please don't go too hard on me. During the story, I'm going to change point of view once in a while to make the story a little more interesting. R&R, but mostly, EN-JOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, but the characters and the story are mine. So don't you **_**DARE**_** steal either of them.**

**(Raphael' P.O.V)**

My… Err, sorry, _OUR_ story began at the Saguenay, in the middle of summer. Oops, I forgot to tell you all my name. It's Raphael. I'm 16 years old, I have shiny brown eyes, non-brushed, _extremely_ scruffy brown hair, and, unfortunately, I bear the family heir from my mother's side: pimples. Yep, I have pimples, so you could say I'm your typical bullied guy because, as some people say, I'm too nice and every time I try to hurt someone, either I feel guilty or it turns up against me. Now then, back to the story. Oh, but before that, I need to talk at least a little about my cousins, Jacob, 15 years old, and Marc-Alexander, 10 years old. They both have brown hair, are a little more outgoing then I am, and most important of all, we all love: 1) Chocolate Cake and 2) Pokemon. All right, _now_ back to the story. It was a clear day in the afternoon and boy, were we bored. Even though we've tried _everything_: swimming, hide and seek, tag, even 'I spy with my little eyes', _nothing_ worked. We were as bored as a board(no pun intended). Desperate, falling down on the wet grass, we all shouted together(quite a feat, if you ask me):

"How boring!"

So we all stayed for about half an hour, listening to the chirping of the birds and the wind singing it's soft melody, sometimes causing the rattling of the beautiful greenery around us. Suddenly, after that small pause, I sit up and asked to my cousins:

"Hey, guys, have you ever wished to be a Pokemon once?"

As the two looked at me confusedly, I felt like I needed to explain myself:

"You know: exploring places shrouded in mystery, discovering treasures beyond anything we've ever imagined, fighting bad guys all day, saving nice Pokemon in distress… having a freedom that's almost impossible to have here in this world.

-Well, I guess I did think about it once in a while, but you know, with all that's happening around us, it's kind of hard to get a moment for ourselves, said Jacob.

-Yeah, and anyway, everyone knows Pokemon don't exist, so what's the point of dreaming about it", said Marc-Alexander. So then, I looked at them, with a challenging look and said with a challenging tone (I mean, what's the point in having a challenging look without the tone. I mean, come on, people!):

"How'd you like to try again?

- HUH?

-Oh, come on, if all three of us are alone, we're bound not to get anything, but if we all wish together, we could at least get a small message.

-Come on, man, this is ridiculous, it's never gonna work.

-Please, just once?

-All right, fine. But if it doesn't work, you're gonna get it.

-Hmm, charming", I said with a tad of sarcasm in my voice. So in order to make the 'connection' work, we decided to sit around in a circle, join our hands together (even though we were a little embarrassed) close our eyes and think together:

'I wish I could be and live like a Pokemon!' And so, our mixed thoughts have joined up to the sky (or so I thought, anyway). At first, nothing really happened: the birds were tranquilly flying from tree to tree, chirping goodbye to the setting sun, and the wind was still humming it's soft song, gently caressing our face. Then, all of a sudden, everything stopped: a few dewdrops from the trees seemed to have stopped in mid-air; the birds suddenly stopped mid-flight (they were just standing in the air) and we couldn't even feel the wind anymore. It didn't just calm down to nothingness, it just… stopped. This was obviously scaring all three of us. We all opened our eyes to see what was going on and then, out of who knows where, a blinding light suddenly came from the ground, forming a big circle all around us, then it got cut by a thick line in the middle of it, which was then cut by another circle, this time, much smaller then the former. Then, all of a sudden, a strong wind came up, becoming stronger and stronger as time went by. After that, everything around us disappeared, including the grass under us. Then, it struck me: we just got caught in a tornado!

"Whatever happens, I shouted, don't let go! Hang on with all you've got!

-No need to tell us, we weren't going to, anyway!" Personally, I think I'd rather spend a week with Justin Bieber (and you could _never _understand how horrible this would be for me) than to let go. We held on as much as possible for what seemed like forever. But after that forever period, Marc' hands began to suddenly loosen up.

"Marc, You can't let go, we have to stay together!

-I know, but… I can't… hold on… much longer… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-MAAAAAAAAARC!" Jacob and I shouted as the tornado was pulling Marc-Alexander away from us. Soon after, the worst possible thing happened to the two of us: we let go as well.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The tornado pulled away the three boys from each other, each landing in a separate part of a new world below them: Marc-Alexander fell in an old house on top of a mountain; Jacob, in a really big lake; and Raphael, in a forest.

**(Raphael' P.O.V.)**

As I fell into a deep slumber, caused by the fall, the cuts and bruises, but mainly because of the shocking experience, I barely had time to notice my body shrinking and some weird creatures looking down on me before I fainted.

**Now then, I hope you liked this first chapter. So, as you may have already noticed, I am very much into descriptive stories, so my readers can locate themselves the way I do. Also, you may have noticed that I'm not the funniest guy on earth. So, R&R, instructive comments and/or ideas for the continuation of this story are welcomed, but not flames (even if I don't know what that is). See you next time! :D**


	2. The Nuzleaf Forest

**Hi, everyone. My second chapter of a story I've had in the back of my mind for a **_**BIG **_**while. Sorry if I took so long, I kinda forgot to get on it and my sister keeps monopolizing the computer. So, like always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and blah, blah, blah.**

**(Raphael' P.O.V)**

The 1st thing I noticed after waking up was that I felt noticeably shorter than usual. The 2nd thing, was that I was tied up on a really big tree by solid vines on my feet and my… hair? What the hell is going on, here? That's when the 3rd thing comes in play: mysterious child looking creatures were looking at me from the shadows of the trees. Walking into the light, I noticed they weren't humans, they were Pokemon. They had brown skin all over them, slight beige 'bumps' on their legs streaked with thin black lines, a Cyrano-like mask (you know, the one with the long nose) in a light brown tone and a big leaf on top of their head. They were Nuzleaf. One of them, who seemed to have a bigger leaf than most of them (I then deduced that it was a male), came closer to me and asked:

"Who are you, human, you who trampled on our sacred grounds? Answer me!" As I tried to speak up, being scared and amazed at the same time, I uttered, as best as I could, what sounded like:

"My… my name is Raphael and don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you.

-We figured. And anyway, it would be kind of hard to try to harm us, tied the way you are and…

-Annnnnd?

-Well, they always said a picture is worth a thousand words so, see for yourself."

And on this note, he handed me a mirror, which apparently belonged to one of the humans who were able to get through the forest (how lucky are we, huh?) and when I looked at it, I let out a blood-curling scream. What I looked at wasn't my good old human self, but a Pokemon I knew very well: I was really small (I think I was even shorter than 2 feet) I had no more legs, arms or even hands (thank God I still had my feet) and I was blue from top to bottom… well, except for the leaves on top of my head. That's right, I became… an Oddish! Although I really looked like one, there were a few things left of my human form, such as my eyes, who were still brown instead of the traditional red Oddish eyes and my leaves were just like my hair: scruffy, pretty much everywhere on my head. I was so confused. Pinch me, someone, I must be dreaming. And just when that thought went through my head, I felt something that whipped me and, out of nowhere (well not really out of nowhere, but actually out of me) I saw vines coming out, which, judging by the slight movement in the shadows, made quite a few residents of the cower back in fear. Okay, so one thing's for sure: I'm not dreaming cause I doubt a dream hurts that much. But, although there were a few movements back, I saw one shadow that was actually coming forward. When it finally came out of the tree' shadows, I noticed that this Pokemon was a Shiftry: it was brown as well, with pointed ears and nose, long, shaggy white hair that came from below his nose down to the ground, menacing yellow eyes, big leaves for hands and Japanese sandal-like feet with only one 'heel' instead of the usual two. It was probably their chief. I was just praying that it was for some bits of good news. I saw him get closer and closer to me, looking ferocious and confident. When he was at about a foot away from me, he began talking:

"So you are the boy I've heard about. I know you were trying to destroy my people, and for that, prepare to face the consequences.

-Whoa, wait a minute! I haven't done anything. In case you didn't notice, I'm TIED right now. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you.

-Yeah, right. That's what all those pesky humans say when they're able to get in our precious forest that is until they get their dirty hands on one of our babies and run away with their tail between their legs. You're just like the others, ALL of them!

-You know, not all humans are evil and twisted like you think. I know many people that would disagree with you. Plus, you didn't even let me explain myself. I'm not here to capture you, I've been thrown here by a tornado and…

-A TORNADO?" shouted the Shiftry Chief, followed by many gasps from everyone else. Looking a little scared, he backed away from me, turned his back on me, and said:

"Our ancestors once predicted that one, day, a human would fall on our sacred lands during a storm, changing his physical abilities, and would cause a chaotic mess that would result in the death of one of our tribe' member." Then, looking at me menacingly, he asked:  
"What tells us that you're not the one the prophecy is talking about you?"

I was at a complete loss for words. I mean I CANNOT believe the nerve of those people… ER, Pokemon, my mistake. So I decided to stand up to them (of course, it's just a figure of speech, considering the fact that I'm still attached) and said:

"Well, you, Sir, obviously don't know me. 1st off, I don't even know how to use Vine Whip properly without hitting myself with it. Secondly, what actually tells you that I'm the one this 'prophecy' of yours is actually talking about me? I mean come on, there must someone else that has been causing you trouble before I did. Come on think hard. Anyone that's been bothering you after a previous storm?

-Well, I guess there would be…

**(Nuzleaf guard' P.O.V)**

God, this is boring. And to think I was nice enough to take the other 2's shift. Last time I'm doing someone a favor, especially for those lazy bumps. All right, it's been WAY too long a shift for me, I'm gonna get down and tell those lazy know-it-alls that next time they'll ask me a favor, they can stick it up their… wait a minute. What is that thing? GASP! 'It's' back. I must warn the others! So I shouted, as loud as I could:

"Everyone, hide! 'It's' coming back!

**At last, it is done. Oh my freaking God, what's coming exactly? Well, you're going to have to stick around for the answer. I know that for the moment, there's not a lot of action going on right now, but I will guarantee you the next chapter will be a little bit more interesting. I'm really looking forward to it. Bye everyone, see you next time. :D**


	3. A new ally or ennemy?

**Hi, guys. It's now chapter 3. This is going to be the 1****st**** time I'm going to put a battle sequence in a story I wrote, so try going easy on me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to repeat myself**

**(Raphael' P.O.V)**

"Everyone hide. 'It's' coming back!" I've heard through the trees. I then began to feel very scared (I mean, you would be too if you were less than 2' tall and tied to a tree while someone yells you to hide). Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze come in. At first it wasn't very strong but as time passed by it got stronger and stronger 'till it was too strong to even be able to stand up (although I based that logic by looking at the others). And then, out of nowhere, I heard a screeching sound, like a bird or something. Probably a predator going hunting. And then, WHOOSH! It passed right next to me and next thing I know, the vines that tied me got wet. Damn it all! But I was still able to see, even for a split second, what it looked like. It was most likely a bird, although I didn't know which it was. One thing was for sure: it was a big bird. I then tried to speak to the Chief:

"Who was that Pokemon? You know, I may be just a human, but I could still help you. We could make a strategy for…

-NO! You filthy humans stay out of this. This is our battle and ours alone. Anyway, who needs a corrupted, evil, twisted and mostly FILTHY to help us? And while I'm at it, just to let you know…

That was way too low. So guess what I did? That's right: I yelled the crap out of him.

"That's enough, damn it. For your information, I shower every day… I just forgot yesterday. 2nd of all, I know you don't like, I mean, everyone can see that, but if you give me a chance to help you, I can prove to you that humans aren't that bad. And if you think that the best way to beat it is to ram 1st, ask questions later, think again. Against this sort of opponent, the best way would be…"

Unfortunately, I couldn't explain it as the bird passed like a rocket, slamming the Chief into a tree. Defense being their weakest stat, that hit almost killed him. Luckily, it seems his training paid off, as he hurried out of another hit and landed next to me. Taking this only opportunity, I asked him:

"Psst, Chief, what are your moves? Maybe I could help you"

He reluctantly looked at me and then, I could see, in his eyes, that he needed help so he turned to me and said:

"Whirlwind, Leaf Tornado, Faint Attack and Nasty Plot.

-Good, we can use some of these moves to our advantage. All right, so the 1st thing to do is to get him far from my spot. I don't want to die, you see.

-Hmm. You sound like a Trainer.

-Well, whether you want to or not, you'll have to do as I tell you to do. If you do so, we might have a chance of winning.

-All right, fine. But I'm only doing this for my clan, not for you. Let's get this part clear.

-Yes, okay, I get it. And now that this is out of the way… DODGE!"

Luckily, my warning came in just in time, as he was able to jump at the last second. Now, the bird looked at him from above. It was a Staraptor and god, did it look HUGE (well, that probably comes from the fact that he's about 3x my size and that, even without the vines holding me up, I would still be powerless against it). Time to rumble, then.

"Shiftry, faint attack, now!" I screamed. As he understood the battle began, Shiftry suddenly disappeared, confusing the giant bird. Then, he appeared right behind it and kicked it with his feet. Staraptor was stunned for a moment, but got back up and made a Whirlwind.

"Shiftry, counter with your own Whirlwind!" It was a close call, but he was able to counter with his own tornado. And then, both Whirlwinds clashed together and I was praying that Shiftry got through some intensive training. Luckily, my prayers got answered as our Whirlwind was getting closer and closer to the Staraptor. However, we were very lucky to come face to face with a clever wild Pokémon, as he powered up his Whirlwind with an Air Cutter. So because of that, it passed right through the Chief' Whirlwind and was then aiming for him.

"Shiftry… DODGE! HURRY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to dodge it and took the Air Cutter at full force. He was pushed to a tree right next to me, got severely wounded by both the Air Cutter and the force of the impact and for a second, I thought I heard a snap. God, I hope I was wrong. Next thing I know, the life out of his eyes is gone, and what is left of him is just a carcass, from now on. I'm just praying (in my mind, of course, since I'm still attached) that the rest of the clan have been able to find a shelter somewhere far away, because one thing was for sure: you did not want to mess with that bird. Even though he didn't like me and vice-versa, I was kind of hoping that wherever he was now, he would be happy. And while I was thinking this with myself, the Staraptor got right next to me, still looking at me with that mighty look on his face. Suddenly, he raised his wing, which glowed silver. Holy crap! Don't tell me it's going to use Silver Wing.

"How about we get this over with, eh?" he said with a dark voice, and I didn't like that tone. Well, it looked like this was the end. And to think, that I wouldn't even be able to meet my friends again. Goodbye, Jacob. Goodbye, Marc. I couldn't bear to watch so I closed my eyes. SHLING! I was waiting for the pain to come, but, surprisingly, it didn't come. I actually felt free. I then fell down on the ground with a little PLOP. Still too scared to consider opening my eyes, I heard a voice that asked:

"Are you okay, little man?" Still scared, but mostly curious of who spoke, I slowly opened my eyes and then, the craziest thing happened (aside from being tossed in the Pokémon world and tied by wild ones): I saw the Staraptor standing in front of me, but I didn't just him, I also saw a flame that surrounded him (I now definitely knew it was a male). The flame had a dark purplish shade. For a second there, I thought that maybe it was his 'aura' or something like that. Oh, silly me. These sorts of things don't happen; I'm probably just hallucinating. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them: the 'flames' were gone. Just as I thought, it was a hallucination.

"Y…yes, I'm fine, I guess. But what were you doing here?

-I was chasing these foul creatures, as I've heard they've been robbing entire towns and fled without any trace left. All I knew was that they would hide in this forest forbidden to others. I've been chasing them for weeks, now, to get them to justice like they deserved. Now tell me, who are you, exactly? You don't look like an ordinary Oddish to me." He asked me. I wasn't too sure what to tell him. One thing's for sure: if I ever told him I was a human that fell down from the sky, not only would no one believe me, but judging by the Chief' and the clan' reaction, they would probably try to kill me… or worse. Also, I didn't really want to know if Pokémon asylums really existed. So, I decided to do what I do in this sort of situation: I improvised:

"I guess the tornado earlier is familiar to you.

-Yes, what's with it?

-Well, I… was hanging out with my friends when suddenly, the tornado came up and separated us all. I then ended here and I guess you know the rest." Well, at least I didn't lie… well, not completely. And judging by his face, that was good enough for him. I then heard him say:

"Maybe I could help you find your pals back. Because, no offense but, you won't survive very long as you are right now. Plus, they're probably very far away right now and you would take fewer risks… by flying, for example. I'm sure it'd go a lot faster and safer than going by foot.

-You mean you would actually help me, even after all the trouble I've caused you and considering that we barely know each other?

-Come on, it was nothing. Besides, I even have the feeling… that you might be quite useful to me.

-Wow, thank you, so much. I really owe you one.

-No problem. So, now that that's out of the question, where do you think we need to go?" Hmm. Well, he had a good point. Where should we go next? I unfortunately had no idea. But then, the light clicked. Since I fell in a forest and, therefore, became a grass-type Pokémon, then the logical thing would be that they became water and fire-type Pokémon. With this thought in my head, I asked to the Staraptor:

"Do you know if there's a lake or a big water concentration near this forest?

-Uhh, actually, there is this lake at approximately 10km at the west, why?

- Perfect! We'll our researches over there." I then jumped on his back and yelled:

"Let's get going, then!" Hold on, Guys. I'm coming!

**(Staraptor' P.O.V.)**

Hmm, fool.

**Finally it's O-V-E-R! I'm really sorry if I may have taken a little bit too long on that chapter, school's taking most of my schedule. Right now, I'm trying to write 2 stories: this one at home, and another one at school, when I have time. So, hopefully, my 2****nd**** story' 1****st**** chapter will be updated up to next week. Bye, see you soon and hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
